The Last Child
by Czar420
Summary: The Children of Kronos have recently defeated their father and are about to begin on their own journey in ruling the world. Unbeknownst to most of the them, their mother Rhea has given birth to another child of Kronos named Perseus. How will Perseus effect the world around him? Will he raze or save Olympus? Will he find true love? Only time will tell... Probable PercyXArtemis
1. Prologue

**Not entirely sure where I want to head with this story...It is also my first story. Hopefully it isn't ass, but if it is please tell me. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer...I own nothing and will continue to own nothing throughout this story. **

**Prologue **

Six incredibly powerful beings sat in large, uniquely designed thrones, overlooking a massive room filled with hundreds of other immortals and trusted creatures. None of these immortals or creatures realized the exhausted looks on the faces of mighty gods they were looking up too. All were too preoccupied with what was to come. It was the start of a new age, the "Golden Age" lead by the titan Kronos has come to pass. Now it was time for Kronos children to rule and many wanted to know what they had in store. Where they going to take after their father or take a new benevolent path? That was the question on everyone's mind.

Wearily the youngest of Kronos son's, Zeus the god that started the revolution, stood. The crowd burst out in an earthshattering applause, people were clapping, whooping, yelling and screaming. It was several minutes before they quieted down, the whole time Zeus just stood there observing his soon to be subjects with a slight smirk before he spoke.

"My fellow gods, my loyal warriors, my trusted advisors congratulations for this is the start of a new age. We have rid our world of my despicable father Kronos and all the titans that followed him. Now is the start of our age, the age of the children of Kronos and Rhea, the age of Olympus!"

Once again the crowd erupted into a frenzy of cheers. While this was happening Zeus glanced back at his older siblings with a reassuring smile, trying to channel all of his hopes for the future into said smile before returning to address the quieting crowd.

"With that being said my siblings and I have decided instate a new system of rule for Olympus"

Saying that immediately hushed any whispers being tossed around the room. All attention was on Zeus, many were curious and hopeful looks and others were looks of uneasiness and apprehension.

"This world will no longer be a dictatorship, we have decided to instate a more open system. A council, in hopes of a brighter, more peaceful future."

For a third time the room was engulfed with applause at what was being said. However Zeus was growing rather frustrated and with a shout filled with authority yelled "QUIET". Zeus's face quickly turned from one of frustration to a more somber one. "I am growing tired of these interruptions my siblings and I require rest. You may not realize this but the events of late have taken a toll on us, we require rest. So please no more interruptions."

As quick as that the room was as silent as a room overstuffed with all-powerful beings could be. Once again all looked at Zeus, this time with an apologetic look to their faces. Many forgot that the six siblings had contributed the most to the war and just recently defeated their father. Both physically and mentally draining tasks.

Zeus took this as his sign to continue, so once again he began to speak. "As I was saying there will now be a council of gods. At the moment it shall only be my siblings and I on said council. Not only will I be on the council but I shall be head this council. Effectively making me King of Olympus but not with the unlimited decision making power my horrible father had."

The occupants of the room looked onwards with mixed reactions. Some were elated at the direction the new age was taking. Many hoped for more than such a select council and another King. However most of them took it for what it was and were at least somewhat optimistic about this council of gods. Very few were upset with the new government of Olympus, however there was a select view who did not like this one bit. For the moment they bit their tongues and smiled along with everyone else.

The other of siblings of Zeus themselves had mixed opinions themselves on the council of gods and crowning there youngest and realistically there weakest brother King of Olympus. Hades was the most opposed being the eldest son he felt he should lead the gods in this new age and felt like his youngest brother did not have the qualities to lead the world in the needed direction. However Hades masked his feelings of discontent behind a stoic face for deep down he loved his family and owed Zeus everything for rescuing them out of the stomach of their father. Poseidon also wasn't entirely happy with the situation but he himself had no desire to lead and was eternally loyal to his family. He just hoped Zeus would stay true to his words and lead them all fairly. Demeter, the middle sister, shared Poseidon's view on the situation for she too held a great love for her baby brother. Hestia the eldest of the siblings, held great hope that everything would go well. For she always hope when it comes to her family, she knew with her being the eldest and strongest of Kronos children she would have to keep peace in the family no matter the situation. Hera the youngest daughter was in love, with her brother and soon to be husband in her eyes he could do no wrong and was more than happy she would be able to reign by his side as Queen of Olympus.

Zeus had a smile of achievement on his face while looking over the room of immortal beings finding hope in many of their eyes. "Now there of course will be chances for other gods to join us on the council that is a topic for another day." Zeus than glances back to look at Hera whose eyes are full of joy and love and motions for her to come forward. "Of course no good King can rule without a strong and supportive wife at his side. That being side I present to you you're soon to be Queen, Hera the goddess family and marriage! Also now would be an acceptable time to applaud for my lovely fiancé. Zeus stated with a smirk present on his face.

The room burst into joy and cheers at Zeus's mention of applause, causing Hera to blush deeply and eyes sparkle with love for Zeus. Excitement overriding her system she tackled Zeus and planted a big kiss right on his lips. Which was the cause of another wave of cheers, wolf whistles and laughter for the remaining siblings and the crowd of immortal beings. Quickly Hera realized her show of affection just happened in front of her other siblings not to mention nearly every immortal being in the world and gracefully got off of Zeus, helping him up and to continually stare at the ground to try to hide her unnaturally red face from the world. Zeus himself had a huge smile on his face and was in a daze until the whisperings of his brothers, something that sounded strangely like a bet about when they would become uncles followed by booming laughter brought him back attention. As he shot them a quick glare, he realized his two other sisters were attempting stifle their laughter with their hands, but from the mirth he saw in their eyes he knew they found the situation just as amusing as his brothers. Turning back to the crowd realizing they also just witnessed all of this and a now red faced, wide eyed newly appointed King of Gods attempted to recompose himself before speaking again.

"Uhh…as I was saying I will be your King and thee lovely Hera will become your Queen. My other siblings are not going to be left out, my eldest brother Hades will become Lord of the underworld and god of wealth while my other brother becomes Lord of the Sea and god of earthquakes and storms." Zeus paused and looked at the crowd and nodded. A short burst of applause of followed, that brought an inkling of a smile to Hades' face and a wide toothy smile to Poseidon's. Just as quickly the room quieted down again.

"Now for my lovely sisters! Hestia from now on will watch over the hearth of Olympus and be known as the goddess of the home and fire. Demeter will become the goddess of agriculture and the harvest" Zeus beamed and looked lovingly at his elder siblings. Before returning his eyes on the crowd before him to address them for the final time.

"The last thing that needs to be addressed is the titans and other opposing forces of the last war" The room seemed to have dimmed slightly as everyone realized the seriousness of the issue being addressed. And with a glint of anger in his eyes Zeus projected his first real decree as King of the gods, lord of the skies "All that opposed us shall be punished, none will get off scotch free. The punishments shall harsh and will very. We gods must prove a point for future generations of immortals! Those titans that helped our cause or stayed neutral will be permitted to live there life's the way they see fit as long as they style loyal to me. On a future note insubordination will not be tolerated, I am King and the councils laws shall be enforced, no exceptions. After all I am King my word is law" Thundered Zeus as he glared at the crowd seeing if any would oppose his rule already. No one said and after a few moments of dead silence a slow clap began to fill the throne room. This applause was not one of jubilance. It was one of slight fear as many remembered the rule of Kronos and how his word was law. Of course this brought a smile to Zeus's face but if one saw his eyes they were filled with lust for the power he discovered he had over the other immortals, his subjects.

* * *

While Zeus and the other children of Kronos and Rhea where speaking to the immortals loyal to them on the mountain of Olympus. No one was aware that on the island known as Crete another powerful being, a lone titan was giving birth to yet another child. This titan was Rhea the sister and wife of Kronos, the former titan queen was having one last child of Kronos. As Rhea soon found out that this birth was more painful than all the rest combined and struggled to stay conscious but was managing to hold on for the baby's sake. For now.

* * *

Back on Olympus the throne room was clearing as the celebrations of the night were coming to an end. Everyone was in a blissful mood partly due to the joy of the start of this new age and partly due to the copious amount of alcohol consumed by everyone.

One Olympian was still completely sober, Hestia, instead of partaking in the more sensual activities of the night. She took it upon herself to watch over all the other immortals. Seeing everyone so happy warmed her heart, and when things got a bit more intimate she politely glanced away. Especially when it came to her baby brother and sister who were practically preparing for the first child till they flashed away. Throughout the night she had watched and chatted with her fellow Olympians. She had a particular amusing conversation with her brothers discussing how long it would be till they would become aunts and uncles.

Before she knew it she was the only one left in the room as she sat in her throne close to the hearth. The hearth suddenly started to sputter erratically and Hestia could see pained images of her beloved mother Rhea. Immediately teleporting to her location.

* * *

The sight Hestia saw was not one she expected to see. Her mother was giving birth once again and it did not look good.

"Mother!" Hestia managed to choke out, by the look on her face she was shocked and distressed.

The pale and sweat reddened face of Rhea glanced up to see her eldest daughter and the hint of a smile was visible on her face. That's when the pain came back with the vengeance causing Rhea to scream out and cause tears to come pouring out of her eyes.

This stirred the wide eyed Hestia from the shock seeing her mother in so much pain giving birth, she sprang into action summoning everything she would need to ease her mother's pain and deliver the baby.

"Mom you are going to have to trust me and relax as much as you can. You will make it through this and I will make sure my unborn brother will as well." Hestia whispered just loud enough for her mother to her as she got to work.

"Oh my sweet darling Hestia, you were always my favorite you know that. You are the caring, warm personality that shall become the glue of our family" Rhea whispered and it was barely audible because she was fading in and out of consciousness. Unfortunately the darkness finally took her.

* * *

Now there was two very powerful beings in a cave on the island of Crete. One was passed out in a queen sized bed curled up in a ball and covered by blankets. The other was in a rocking chair by the now lit hearth. And in her arms, was another being, a newborn baby god. The baby was wrapped up in a cocoon of black and deep blue blankets. And the baby itself had a small path of pitch black hair, but it had yet to open its eyes.

Hestia was deep in her thoughts she was thinking of the weakened state her mother is in. She felt like her mother would be fine at least for now. Most of her thoughts were directed to the small bundled up being in her arms. She had a new baby brother. Which she was so very happy about always wanting a baby sibling to help raise after all. Even better her brother will be one brought up in peace not war and in a home not someone stomach. Grimacing at the thought of being inside her father again. She was knocked out of thought from a stirring on the other side of the room.

"Hestiaaaa...Hestiaaaa…" Moaned Rhea

Hestia was at her mother's side as fast as could be and with the smallest smile on her face and a hint of worry in her eyes she lovingly said "Mother, don't fret I am here, and so is your newest son and my baby brother"

At the sound of the word son Rhea's eyes shot open as her body was immediately in a sitting position on the bed. "Please let me see my new baby boy" Rhea pleaded with tears of joy in her eyes.

Hestia's smile widened at the sight of her mother being so happy after all that just happened. "Of course mother" spoke softly as she handed the baby over to the open arms of her mother.

Rhea's whole body relaxed as soon as she held her youngest child in her arms and looked at first at the small patch of raven black hair, then to his cute, chubby baby cheeks and at the moment the eyes of her newest son opened. The most memorizing eyes Rhea has ever seen in her life. Black as night with swirls of gold throughout. Holding her new baby close she whispered just loud enough to actually emit sound "You my gorgeous little boy, shall be called Perseus."

**A.N: Like I said this is my first fanfic and its also my first time writing something other than a report for awhile. Also like i said I have an idea of where I want to take this story, but I'll greatly appreciate any advice or suggestions about the plot. In my book constructive criticism is almost always helpful. So if you feel like it leave any of that kinda stuff in a review. I'll make sure to take any suggestions into consideration! Thank you for taking your time to read what I have written :)**

**Have a good day, **

**NMR**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Birth of a Plan**

Under the rule of the Olympians the world was changing fast. The humans that Kronos and his followers had subjugated over the years were advancing at rates that even shocked the gods. Going from wondering tribes of primitives and the occasional tiny settlement. To congregations of people coming together to form towns and the beginnings of cities throughout Greece. Of course with these cites came simple temples and shrines to praise the gods. Sacrifices and offerings were made to the gods on a regular basis now, dramatically increasing the power the gods wielded. Thus allowing the gods to have an even more profound effect on the world they now ruled.

Not all the gods where worshipped equally though. Zeus, King of the Gods and Lord of the Skies was by far the most heavily worshipped. The mortals, like many of the gods felt like they owed him for being the spark of the rebellion. On top of that many saw the importance of his power of the weather being essential to a prosperous harvest. Combining those two factors Zeus gained the most from the all the new worshipers. Giving him a significant power boost, putting him more on par with the elder children of Kronos. A side effect of his power boost, he gained an even larger ego boost that Olympus quietly accepted because of their feeling gratefulness toward him.

Zeus wasn't the only god to draw power from these new worshippers. Poseidon became a favorite of seamen and fishermen. Hades was prayed too when there was any kind of death or search for riches. Demeter was the heart and soul of the farmers and the occasional gardener. Worshipping Hera became the key to many successful marriages and handling family feuds. The goddess of love, Aphrodite started to gain a large following as well. It turns out that the Greeks went at it like bunnies in heat, when not being oppressed by all-powerful titans. Then there was Hestia the goddess of the hearth and fire, she was wasn't worshipped widely but she was worshipped deeply. Caring mothers, protective fathers, worried children would all pray for Hestia when the going got tough. And Hestia would always answer, she cared greatly for all of her worshippers.

Unlike her fellow Olympians and other minor gods and goddess she did not fraternize and get involved with intimately with her worshippers. Partly because it was not in her personality do so, but mostly she did not have the time. When she wasn't at the hearth or down in the mortal world, she was spending all of her time with her dear mother and baby brother.

* * *

What was once a dark cave with little more than a fireplace and a queen-sized bed, has turned into something incredible. In the past eleven months Rhea and Hestia, with the help of a few handy, dandy cyclopes managed to transform the barren cave into a home worth living in. Guarding the entrance was her faithful pair of lions, prepared to fight off any uninvited guests. What was the original cave area, was now a living/dining room combination. There was a table large enough to sit ten, a new and improved hearth with intricate carvings of the children of Kronos all around. Not to mention there was a few chairs and couches designed for comfort in their own area providing a great space to relax or chat with others. From this area there was now several off shoot tunnels that lead to various guest rooms, bathrooms, and a master bedroom and lastly what looked to be a young child's room.

"Momma…Momma…Momma…Momma" cried a voice from the young child room.

Rhea was half-asleep stumbling down the hall thinking to herself, gods damn who knew raising a kid would be so challenging and exhausting. Especially a little goddling, he is growing up so fast already at eleven months he can walk, talk and has the basics of writing and reading down. With the body about as developed as a four year old mortal. All of which is fantastic, but on the other hand he is constantly full of energy and requires little to no sleep. My days are generally spent chasing him around the cave or the beach that's outside the cave, attempting to give him lessons on our history and other basic worldly knowledge and the most challenging part. Putting him to bed. He seemed to grow even more restless at night. And don't even get me started on bath time. Rhea shuttered at the thought of it. She than realized she was right in front of the door where all the sounds where coming from. Then she pushed through and as soon as she laid on her little bundle of joy. Her little boy, Perseus. All negative thoughts melted away in an instant.

"Mommy, you came!" exclaimed the hyperactive bundle of joy. Perseus has taken up the habit of calling Rhea until she came every morning. Every single morning.

However Rhea couldn't help but smile at her overenthusiastic little boy, because at the end of each day after no matter how tired she is. She knows it worth it in the end.

"Of course I came Perseus" responded as she walked over to her boy and ruffled the hair on his head.

Irritated Perseus glared up at her "Mommy I'm a big boy now and you aren't allowed to mess with my hair anymore"

Rhea was laughing on the inside, because no matter how hard her Perseus tries his glares always have the opposite effect as intended. She just couldn't take her boy seriously. He just looks to damn adorable. With his still slightly chubby cheeks, his mass of hair that was constantly messy anyway, but most of all his eyes. They were a mixture of black and gold, which seemed to twist and swirl. Corresponding with the emotions my Perseus was feeling at any given time.

Getting down to Perseus' level. With no emotion being shown on her face, looking directly into his black and gold orbs. She moves her mouth close to his ear, whispering "Oh but Perseus you will always be my cute, little baby boy."

Before Perseus even has time to protest he finds himself pinned to the hard cave floor being tickled to death.

"hahaha...M-Mommyyy s-stopppp ticklin me" cried out between fits of laughter.

A few minutes of intense tickling past, or in Perseus's world years of torture. Before Rhea let her now teary eyed, heavily breathing son go.

"Let that be a lesson. For you will always be Mommy's baby boy" scolded Rhea before her face lit up with a huge smile, happy with how everything that just went down. Meanwhile Perseus was bashfully starring at the ground trying to avoid eye contact "Yes, Mama"

Elated Rhea got up and walked towards the door to the hall before looking back at Perseus "Now don't you want some breakfast young man, Hestia will be here shortly to make your favorite" said with a sly smirk knowing the effect these words would have on her boy.

Perseus's eyes shot wide open, his mind blanked all that mattered now was his second and third favorite things in the world. His big sissy Hestia and his big sissy's blue pancakes. He shot out the room as fast as his body childlike body could handle, nearly knocking his mamma over. And screaming down the hall "I'M COMING SISSY HAVE THE PANCAKES READY!"

Shaking her head Rhea followed her child that made hyper kids look calm towards the dining room. She reached the room shortly after her son. Where she saw her little boy devouring a stack of blue pancakes that was nearly as tall as him. While her eldest daughter, who was appearing as a teenaged girl, watched with her eyes full of joy and a broad smile clear on her face.

"Now Percy dear, don't eat to fast or you're going to explode." Hestia jokingly told her brother

"Sissy, I'm a big boy now. I know people don't explode" Perseus said between bites of whole pancakes "People just poop out everythin they eat and that doesn't hurt!"

Hestia's eyes went wide before she tried to hide her giggle from her little brother, who wouldn't have noticed anyway because her was back to devouring pancakes once again.

Hands on her hips, sass on her face Rhea "Hestia my dear, why don't you come give your mother a hug" called out, the happiness from see her two favorite children in one room evident in her voice.

Letting out an un-Hestia, but very teenage girl like screech raced across the room to envelop her mother in a bear hug.

"It's so good to be able to see you again, mother. I know it's only been a week but after all those years not being able to see you….I'm just afraid of losing you again" Peeking up at her mother before burying her head into her neck to hide the tears, that were a mixture of fear and joy.

"Hestia my dear you have nothing to worry about…..I would never choose to leave you and your siblings" Rhea said with a hint of sadness in her eyes as she looked up to avoid any chance of eye contact.

An enormous burp that lasted a good 6 seconds shattered the mother daughter moment that was going on. Both goddess were flabbergasted at the sound they just heard, mouths open to the max they slowly turned to face the only other person in the room, Perseus. When they made eye he quickly looked at the ceiling and attempted to whistle inconspicuously. That's when they noticed that Perseus had finished all the pancakes on the table, at least 3 dozen pancakes. Of course that's when they burst out into laughter, Perseus following shortly.

Hestia and Rhea started to move towards the table to join the newly appointed record holder for loudest burp ever. When Perseus's face went wide with surprise and grunted in pain before running off in the direction of the bathroom. Causing Rhea and Hestia to go into another fit of laughter.

"hahaha I g-guess he is probably wishing he just exploded, rather than feel those several dozen pancakes" Hestia managed to get out, reenergizing the laughter that had started to die down.

Several minutes had passed before the laughter began to die down. Still with no sign of Perseus, Rhea figured now we be a good time to discuss what was on her mind. Attempting to recompose from the aftereffects of intense laughter she spoke.

"Hestia dear, Perseus birthday is coming up next week and I've yet to come up with a solid party plan. I know us immortals usually don't celebrate birthdays, but I wanted to give my little boy something special before he is given his domains and gains complete control of his powers."

Hestia had always wanted to do something like this because at times she is envious of the mortals that celebrate all kinds of events together. Reminding herself of how disconnected her family truly is. Grinning like a fool she responded "Mother this is a brilliant idea, we can bring the whole family together for this! Perseus has been bugging me for weeks to introduce him to his brothers and sisters after all."

"I know. I know he has been asking me about that as well. I've been unsure about it though, who knows how they will respond. Especially Zeus, I love him dearly but he has grown a tad egotistical of late and don't want him to lash out at my little angel." Replied Rhea, with a look of sadness present on her face.

"That's an easy fix mother, we just won't invite him this time….or Hera because we both know how infatuated she is with him. I'm sure Poseidon and Demeter would love to meet there little brother and Hades prides himself with his ability to come off as a serious and intimidating as possible but he is a real softy deep down." Hestia beamed while still smiling strong.

Rhea stared off in the distance as she thought intensely about the situation, weighing the obvious pros and cons. She knew her Perseus would be incredibly happy about meeting his brothers, he would be bouncing off the walls for days if she actually mentioned it to him. Was that worth the risk of him being discovered now? Before he can actively defend himself and me being in such a weakened state. Ultimately she knew that Perseus would need to be introduced to his siblings and the world, as much as she wished to keep her baby boy within arm's reach in the cave forever. Might as well introduce him to the few that she knew wouldn't even think about hurting him. Plus, like Hestia said this could bring their family together. Giving them the chance they never had to be together.

With the slightest smirk Rhea looked into her daughters fiery eyes "Seems like we have to plan for a birthday and family reunion my dear!"

Hestia responded by screeching and jumping up and down like a child that was told they could have as my sweets as they wanted for supper. Causing Rheas face to be engulfed in a smile. That's when they heard a groaning Perseus clutching his stomach stumbling back into the room before collapsing onto the couch. "Never eating that much food ever." Moaned Perseus, before passing out.

Which of course caused Hestia and Rhea into another fit of laughter. Several minutes had once again past before either of them had the breath to speak.

"Hestia my dear let us go somewhere more discreet to discuss the party plan in more detail, while our pancake champion rests." Rhea whispered in her daughter's ear. Who responded in a slight nod before both goddess flashed away to some unknown location.

**A.N: This chapter would of been up quicker but got caught up in writing papers for my "Foundations in College Writing" class. It was a real drag. Anyway to address a few things. Percy will probably be hidden from public eye, but known by a select few. I'll try not to do any huge time skips, I wanna try to develop "my" Percy to the best of my ability. As for the direction, problems should be arising in the next chapter or two. Not gonna say much more than that on the topic, wouldn't wanna give away to much :P **

**I'd like to thank everyone for the kind reviews and favs and follows!**

**The next chapter should be up soon...**

**With love, **

**NMR**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The Best Birthday?**

The sun was shining bright over the immortal city of Olympus, Helios must have been ecstatic about something. All the sunshine really brought out the best of the city. With it rows of white marble houses, each one being different than the last. Its breath taking statues, glorious gardens and awe-inspiring temples. Unique palaces designed for each of the Olympians that were as magnificent as the gods themselves. All of that paled in compression to the throne room of Olympus. Which was the center piece of the city and being as large as all of the gods palaces combined. Surrounded by various statues, supported by intricately designed columns, walls with beautiful carvings and of course the gargantuan thrones of the six known children of Kronos. It has become a symbol of power and greatness for the gods of Olympus.

Today seemed like any other day on Olympus. Some of the minor gods/goddess, nymphs and other creatures where mingling in the city. While others went off to find something of interest in the mortal world below. Still others went off on their own to relish in their solitude. That left the mighty Olympians of the council, who would spend much of their time in the throne room watching and managing the events of the mortal world. However unknown to most of the members of the council today was different, it was birthday of the hidden seventh child of Kronos and Rhea.

Hestia was deep in thought sitting atop her flaming throne, which was conveniently located next to the hearth. Over the past few days she and Rhea had worked on finalizing the plans for their beloved Percy. They wanted everything to be perfect for his first and possibly last birthday, for a while at least. Everything had come together pretty well, being an all-powerful titan and goddess tends to make gathering party supplies and such incredibly easy. There was only one real thing left to do. Get her brothers and sisters to come to the party, which was scheduled for seven-thirty that night. She had two hours. Also hoping on withholding the whole they have another little sibling thing, because is looking forward to seeing the shocked looks on her siblings faces.

A large blast of lightning shook Hestia from her thoughts as she glances towards the two now empty largest thrones. One being pure white marble, beautifully carved and fanning out like the tail of peacock in the back. The other one appeared to be made of clouds of various types, with occasional flashes of lightning visible. It seems the King and Queen of Olympus have left the building, probably to go work on the whole lack of an heir situation. Hestia knew this was her chance to persuade her remaining siblings.

"Gods I hate when he does that" grumbled Hades a look of disgust on his face.

"HA-HA I agree brother, it seems our brother has been watching too many of those mortal plays of late." Poseidon chuckled back at his brother.

Causing all of them to break down and laugh.

In between giggles, Demeter spoke "Our little brother does seem to have picked up a flare for dramatics hasn't he?"

"Ha it's more than just a flare" said Hades "He seems to be the perfect candidate for god of theater and dramatics!"

Causing a second round of laughter to fill the throne room.

With tears in Poseidon's eyes turned to face his siblings "Sisters, brother this has been a most enlightening and enjoyable conversation however I must return to my Kingdom for the evening,"

"I as well should get to the underworld, for the dead always find their way into some sort of trouble when I'm gone for extended periods of time" sighed Hades as his face returned to its normal stoic appearance.

"We should really do this more often my brothers and sister" Demeter earnestly said "I feel we have been working so hard on repairing the mortal world. That we haven't had enough us time lately. Heck! I haven't even had a chance to eat a bowl of cereal for the past day and a half." Demeter suddenly looking depressed and on the verge of crying.

Hestia knew this was her chance "Brothers, sister! Before you leave I have a request for you all."

This caught the attention of the other three, for Hestia rarely ever requests anything of anyone.

"Of course we will hear out this request of yours sister dearest. Before giving our response." Responded Hades, with the others nodding their heads in agreement.

Widely smiling Hestia continued "Lucky for you all, this isn't much of a request. It's more of a surprise for all three of you. All you have to do is come with me."

The three siblings all give their older sister a questioning look.

Hades eyes narrowed as he met Hestia's gaze "Sister what kind of surprise is this exactly. You know I don't like surprises."

Hestia frowned slightly before her heartwarming smile returned "Brother dearest when have I ever lead you astray. Trust me when I say this is a surprise I know all of you will love. Plus when was the last time I asked any of you for anything, this would mean the world to me."

"That is very true sister, I for one I'm excited to see what would mean so much to you." Beamed a grinning Poseidon.

"Me too!" Demeter agreed.

Hades sighed, not because he was opposed to the situation but because he knew everything his sister was right. Not that he would let his siblings know but deep down he was very curious at where Hestia was leading them.

"Fine. Fine I'll come, but just this once Hestia." Grumbled Hades.

"PERFECT!" Hestia screeched and began to jump up and down like an excited child, which fit because she was currently in her eight year old form.

"Now its six-thirty now, I expect all of you to meet at my palace gates now later than seven-fifteen." Giving all three of them a commanding glare. Before smirking and flashing away in a burst of flames.

The remaining children of Kronos looked at each other before shrugging and teleporting off to relax until it was time to meet.

* * *

Hestia's palace was a humble structure, for Olympian standards at least. It was still pretty massive but it wasn't overly large like some of the other palaces. Ergo Zeus's palace that could of probably house most of Olympus. On the outside her palace was fairly simple, a tower here, a dome over there. The most attractive feature of it being the color of it, a mixture of all the colors scene in fire. It was breathtaking.

That was the thoughts going through the heads of Poseidon, Hades and Demeter who all just flashed to the outside gate of their older sister's palace.

"Wow, I can't believe that I've never bothered to come see Hestia's palace before" spoke Demeter, a tinge of regret evident in her voice.

Before either of the brothers could comment, a voice came from behind them "Yes I also can't believe none of my siblings have come to visit me before."

The three siblings turned slowly around to see an eight year old with her hands on her hips and foot tapping on the ground staring disapprovingly at them. Immediately causing them to turn their gaze towards the ground as their faces reddened.

"Would someone care to explain why none of my beloved siblings have come to visit before today?" Questioned an irritated Hestia

"Well…ahh…you see…sister dearest…." Poseidon started

"ummm….we have been…uhh very busy…" continued Demeter

Hades face palmed before looking up to meet his elder sister's disapproving eyes "Look sis we are sorry. We promise we will not make the same mistake again."

Followed up by giving his two younger siblings a slap on the back of the head. Causing them to briefly glare at their older brother. Before nodding their heads in agreement and giving Hestia apologetic smiles.

Hearing this Hestia pulled a complete one eighty and grinned like a fool "Good! You are all already forgiven. However I plan on holding you three to your promise!" Sending a brief glare in their direction.

"Now, chop-chop grab hands kids while I teleport us to the surprise" commanded a smirking Hestia.

On the island of Crete the Queen of the titans, Rhea, was pacing back in forth in front of the entrance to the cave that has become her home over the past year. There was an anxious look on her face as she nervously paced back in forth.

Many thoughts were running through her mind. Like how would her other children respond to seeing her and Perseus. Or how would this change the life they are living now. More importantly what was she going to do to get revenge on her children who have neglected to visit her in the past year? Rhea was not in a patient mood at the moment either. After spending all day distracting her birthday boy by playing his favorite games, hide and seek and tag for hours on end. She was at her wits end for any kind of nonsense.

A tiny flash of light at the edge of the forest that surrounds the mouth of the cave knocked Rhea out her little thinking session. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness where the flash came from she saw four figures standing, conversing. Three of them, two males and a female, had their backs to her. With the hint of a smile on her face she walked towards the four.

"So Hestia this is your surprise? Some forest on the island of Crete I believe." Questioned an irritated looking Hades

"Is this all?" a curious Poseidon chimed in.

"I'm sure it isn't brothers, right Hestia?" Demeter said.

Hestia rolled her eyes before looking up to see her mother silently approaching the three oblivious and curious immortals.

"Well my very impatient siblings, the first half of said surprise happens to be approximately…right behind you."

The three gulped as the realization of where they were and who was probably behind them sunk in. With eyes wide with fear they slowly turned around to meet the very disapproving gaze of the mother they haven't bothered to visit in quite some time.

On the outside Rhea was trying to look as upset as possible. She wore a scowl that made Hades infamous scowls look like smiles and her eyes narrowed as they pulsed with power. However on the inside she was elated to see three of her children at the same time, but she had to get back at them for not visiting.

Instinctively Hades, Poseidon and Demeter shrunk down into their teenage forms as they began to find a fascination in the ground below them.

Rhea sent a mischievous wink in Hestia's direction, before she cleared her throat rather aggressively and began rapidly tapping her foot.

Poseidon was the first swallow his fear as he nervously ran his hand through has raven black hair before meeting their mother's intimidating glare. "Ha-ha fancy seeing you here mother. Are you…uhh… here for Hestia's surprise as well?" Poseidon managed to say, trying and failing to hide his nervousness.

However Rhea was not swayed and continued to glare down at her children, minus Hestia. Demeter instead of speaking hide scampered behind Poseidon.

Causing Hades to mentally face palm, as the realization of his younger brother and sister incompetence to handle the situation. Leaving it to him to handle….like usual. He stepped forward and lifted his head to look at his mother.

"Hello mother, I'm sure I speak for all of us." Turning to send a deathly glare at his cowardly brother and sister. "When I say that we are unmeasurably sorry for never coming to visit. We love you so much mom and plan on making it up to you." Hades said hopefully.

Silenced followed Hades proclamation.

That was until it was broken by a high pitched laugh that caused the three siblings to jump back in surprise as they focused in on the culprit. Their now not angry mother. Who, was followed shortly with girlish giggling from Hestia.

"OH….MY….GODS… the look on your faces is hilarious." Rhea managed to get out between laughs.

Poseidon's face scrunched in confusion "Wait…so you aren't upset with us mother?"

The laughter stopped as Rhea's face transformed into a serious one, "I'm hurt that didn't make any attempt to contact me….but you all should know I will never stop loving you and glad you came tonight. You are already forgiven." Stated Rhea as her face lite up in a warm, motherly smile.

"BUT don't you dare do this to me ever again! Or you will have Tartarus to pay!" yelled Rhea, who flashed them a dangerous glare, quickly returning to her heartwarming smile. "Now where are my hugs?" exclaimed Rhea.

A wide smile graced the face of Hades, Demeter and Poseidon as they rushed forward to embrace their beloved mother. With a smirking Hestia following up the rear to finish of the small family reunion.

After a few moments Demeter positioned her head on Rhea's stomach, looking up to see that her mother had tears flowing down her face. Just like she did. "Mother, I love you so much. Never again will we forget about the most kind, caring and lovely mother in the world. This is this is the best surprise in a long time." Demeter happily said.

The group of teary eyed immortals broke apart after a few more moments, all sniffling and wiping the tears of joy from their cheeks.

"Actually dearest I'm only half of the surprise." A mischievously smirking Rhea said.

Causing Hades, Demeter and Poseidon raise their eyebrows as they looked questioningly at their mother. While Hestia stifled a giggle.

"What do you..." Hades started before being interrupted by a loud crash coming from the cave entrance behind Rhea.

Next thing everyone knows there is a small child butt naked running full speed out of the cave laughing manically the whole time. Followed by two very wet looking lions. Followed by a large quantity of bubbles to start to pour out of the cave entrance.

All of their jaws hit the ground.

Rhea was the first to recover. "PERSEUS THERON, what do you think you are doing little mister!"

Perseus's abruptly stopped, causing the lions to fly past into and into a bush. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he came to realize his mother was right there. Staring into his godly soul.

Rhea marched over glaring at her wet and nude little boy the entire time, "Now Perseus….since this is your birthday I'm not going to yell and you are not going to get in trouble. You are however going to have to clean this up….Lastly …WHAT IN GODS NAME DID YOU DO!" Rhea angrily addressed her youngest son.

Perseus glanced bashfully at the ground, "Well you see mommy….I.I was just minding my own business…playing in the tub with my rubber ducky and boat… the water started to go down and I wasn't ready for bath time to be over. Sooo I went to pull the lever that lets in more spring water, buttt it kinda broke and the bubbly soap fell in... And one thing lead to another and now we are here."

Perseus than looked up giving his mother a deadly cute poopy dog eye stare.

"Well I guess no serious harm has been done" Rhea sighed, but here face suddenly morphed into one of extreme happiness, "Now Perseus I'd like you to introduce you to some people." She smirked as she moved to the side allowing Perseus to see the group of people previous blocked by his mother's vision.

"Perseus meet your older brothers Hades and Poseidon and older sister Demeter. Hades, Poseidon, Demeter meet Perseus your youngest brother."

Hades, Poseidon, Demeter and Perseus jaws hit the ground and their eyes practically popped out of their sockets.

"Oh my gods! Oh my gods! Oh my gods! I finally get to meet you guys!" squealed a Perseus who was rapidly jumping up in down.

Poseidon, Hades and Demeter were in shock, they had another brother. A very hyperactive brother by the look of it. The next thing they know they are all brought down to the ground at the little runts attempt to hug them. Luckily for Rhea flashed some clothes on to Perseus before he ran full speed at his dumbfounded siblings.

"B-brother?" Hades asked to know one in particular.

"Baby Brother?" questioned Poseidon.

While Demeter just blankly stared back in forth from her mother to her newfound brother.

Perseus decided to sit on Hades lap after he accidentally tackled them all to the ground.

"Brothers, sister I'm so happy I can finally meet you!" exclaimed Perseus, "I have so many questions! Like brother Poseidon how do you stay under water for so long? Do you hold your breath the whole time? I tried that once but my lungs started to hurt so I had to stop. And Hades what is the underworld like, is it really as gloomy and terrible as all the books describe? Oh oh Demeter what's your favorite cereal?

All three of the siblings just sat in shock and blinked rapidly at the little boy with pitch black hair sitting on Hades lap.

Rhea and Hestia were chuckling off to the side, loving how the situation has progressed.

Rhea turned to her eldest daughter "Well I guess we should go help them, or we will be here all night I fear."

"ha-ha very true mother, this went off even better than I had hoped I must say" responded Hestia

"Yes, yes it did my dear." Said Rhea as she looked back toward her other children and smiled as she saw all four of them laughing and smiling. Interacting like a true family for the first time in a long time.

The night continued like so. After dragging Perseus off of Hades; followed by Poseidon doing Perseus a solid and using his powers to get tide of all the water and bubbles that flooded the house. Everyone relocate inside to party.

After getting over the fact that they had a new brother Poseidon, Hades and Demeter took to him rather well. Percy, as they preferred to call him really new how to lighten the mood with his innocent and adorable personality. Hades that his new brother would be a breath of fresh air for the immortal world, he wasn't raised in their father's stomach and wasn't hardened by war. Poseidon just loved he had another little brother, especially one he could mess around with and play pranks on Hades and Zeus eventually with. Demeter was ecstatic because she like Hestia love children and plans on helping raise her baby bro to the best of her ability, after all who would make sure he ate his cereal.

Now that they were inside the hearth heated cave everyone began to relax, eat some cake, joke around and swap tell stories for Percy.

"Ha-ha so Percy we have told you all about us but why not you tell us al little about yourself dear?" Demeter asked.

Percy's face lit up in joy, he loved to talk to people. "Okay sis! Let's see I'm one year old now, I love coloring, playing tag, reading, learning, the night, running, sissy Hestia, mama and now you guys too."

That last sentence brought huge smiles and eyes twinkling with joy to everyone's faces. It made them feel good that someone cared so much about them, that someone loved that loved them not because that they were gods or he was trying to gain something out of it. He loved them because they were his family and that's all that mattered to him.

Rhea looked around at the immortals around her. Her Family. Thinking to herself how wonderful a night it had been. Alas it's already way past Perseus bedtime…better get this over with now before I'm too tired too.

"Perseus!" yelled Rhea, "I think you know what time it is."

Fear shot onto Perseus face, "No, no mama I can't go to bed now. I'm having too much fun!" Pouted Perseus, "Plus what if I never see them again…"

Tears started to well up in his eyes, but before he could cry out. Rhea spoke," I promise you that you will see them again."

Perseus just nodded his head and started to walk off towards his room.

"Hestia dear, could you please go tuck him in?" asked Rhea

"I'd be happy to mother" smiled Hestia, who continued to skip down the hall towards Perseus's room.

Rhea turned to face her other three children, "Now you three will come by to see him again right?"

All three of them responding "Of course mother!"

"A few questions first though mother?" asked Hades

Rhea just nodded and looked expectantly at her children. They all shared a look with watch other before returning their gaze to Rhea.

Poseidon started, "So has he shown off any godly powers yet?"

"Nothing particularly godly yet, besides the fact he requires little to no sleep and is always hyper" sighed Rhea.

The three chuckled at that before being silenced by a glare from Rhea.

Loud thunder boomed in the distance, the winds began to pick up dramatically. Everyone shared worrying looks with each other.

"Sorry mother, sounds like that is our call to go." Demeter said sadly.

"God what could thunder-head possibly want at this hour." Grumbled Hades.

"Oh-oh please don't tell Zeus about your brother yet, Hestia and I fear the time is not right" pleaded Rhea.

Putting his hand on his mother's shoulder meeting her worried brown eyes with his bright understanding sea green ones, "its okay mother we understand. Once we sort out Zeus's little hissy fit we will make time to come back and discuss everything more."

"Thank you all" whispered Rhea as she brought the three of them into a hug before they flashed off to Olympus.

Sitting down on the nearest couch, Rhea was exhausted after such a long day and still not being at full power since the birth was beginning to take a toll. Which has been worrying her greatly but at the moment those thoughts were pushed to the back of her godly brain. Today was perfect all her children were happy. Perseus was able to bring everyone together, like a real family. Just the thought of it made Rhea so happy she wanted to cry, after her family being broken apart for so long it is finally coming together. She just hoped it would last.

Hopefully Zeus called this meeting for something mundane. Rhea was worried though, she still kept in contact with some of the other titans and word on the street was something was brewing in the pit. Several somethings to be exact but Rhea hoped she was wrong. Her family could not be broken up again so soon.

**A.N:**** This chapter was rather difficult to write for me, not to proud of it but hopefully its good. Also this story isn't going to be 100% accurate to Greek history and all that yada yada. Just kind of going with the flow of what feels right. Also i will be putting updates on how the story will be coming along time wise on my profile page thingy if anyone is curious. **

**Have a good day, **

**NMR**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The News**

In a dark room in the tallest tower of the most extravagant palace on Olympus lay two immortals sleeping. When all of a sudden the eyes of the male shoot open, wide and fearful. He rapidly scans the room, relaxing at the sight of his lover. No obvious threats where visible, but still something felt…amiss. Zeus didn't want to take any chances, nothing would take his throne from him. He would make sure of it. Slowly and quietly he got out of the bed he was sharing; making sure not to wake the other occupant. To walk over to the balcony to look over Olympus, his city. That's when he felt "it" again, a strange sense of foreboding that seemed to be emitting from the throne room. His brow farrowed at the thought of someone or thing intruding in on his center of power. He thought to himself whoever this was better have a damn good excuse or they are about to be to face a fate worse than death and flashed away.

"WHO DARE INTRUDES….." Was as far as Zeus got before his raging eyes caught sight of the intruders and paled greatly; immediately losing the ability to speak as his mouth hung open. Three old women calmly sitting in the center of the throne room vigorously sewing away. The Fate sisters Clotho the spinner, Lachesis the measurer and Atropos the cutter.

They looked up expectedly at Zeus, "Are you just going to stand there gaping boy or are you going to call the council. We have much to discuss." Eerily said all three fates in unison.

Panic-stricken, Zeus shot his master bolt into the sky. Sending sounds of thunder across the world letting his sibling know they were needed on Olympus.

Hera was the first to arrive, as she appeared in a flash of light on her throne, giving Zeus a look of concern. Before realizing they were not alone, her face losing almost all color upon recognition of the other occupants of the room.

The fates gave her a devilish smirk, causing her to pale even more.

Poseidon, Hades and Demeter flashed in next timing there entrances, making sure they don't appear at once and arouse the suspicion of their brother. Their eyes widened at the sight they saw before them, which quickly morphed in to a stoic facade. They all knew that direct meetings with the fates were rarely ever good news.

Lastly, Hestia appeared on her throne in a blaze of fire last. Noticing the Fates immediately, unlike her siblings who all seemed to be either frozen in shock and/or fear. She took the initiative, rising from her throne and respectively bowing toward them.

"Ah…Lady Hestia I'm glad some immortals still remember their manners." Speculated Clotho as her eyes maliciously swept across the room.

Prompting the other five Olympians to jump out of there thrones and enter into deep bows. Causing the Fates themselves to let out the slightest chuckle at the nervous actions of most the Olympians.

Hearing someone laugh at him no matter who knocked Zeus back to his senses as his face scrunched up as glared intently at Clotho. Who in turn raised an eyebrow, as if daring him to say more.

"It seems like my siblings have lost their voices…If I maybe so bold to ask why did you come to Olympus?" Questioned Hestia, as she glared at each of her siblings. Lingering on Zeus for a longer period of time, visually warning him not to say anything stupid.

"Hmmm….I suppose we did come her for a reason right sisters? Other than to just make the Olympians wet themselves." Mocked Atropos, smirking slyly.

Zeus rose in his throne in protest, but before he could speak Hera put her hand on his shoulder turning him to face her. Giving him the look that meant, "_If you say something stupid, you're going to regret it later look_."

Groaning to himself Zeus sat back on his stormy throne returning his frustrated gaze to the Fates.

"We come bearing news of course." Said Lachesis as if it was obvious.

"Now….what news would you like hear first the good or the bad news?" Inquired Clotho.

Immediately Poseidon shot up, "Oh-oh good news first!"

His siblings all looked at him incredulously. Realizing his outburst was a tad…immature. He attempted to inconspicuously sit back down in his turquois throne, making sure not to draw any more attention to himself.

However when he looked back towards the Fates, all three stared at him with wide gleaming, gray eyes, and creepy smiles.

An involuntary shutter went through Poseidon. Mentally face palming, as well as making a mental note to never ever have an outburst like that in front of the Fates again.

"It seems like you all have made your choice." Smirked Atropos as she returned her gaze to Zeus.

Zeus met her gaze with narrowed eyes, motioning her to continue with a brief nod.

"Don't be so upset Zeus, this news is about you after all." Revealed Lachesis.

All of Zeus's gave him curious glances upon hearing this, while Zeus's eyes widened realizing where this might be headed.

"We think a congratulations is in order Zeus. You are going to be a father after all." Beamed Atropos.

Zeus' eyes were practically popping out of his head. Hestia, Hades, Poseidon and Demeter jaws were on the ground. Hera had a twinkle in her eyes as she stared at the Fates with a hopeful smile.

"I'm pregnant?" Whispered Hera, as if she didn't believe what she just heard.

Lachesis looked toward Hera with a mixed expression in her face, "Yes Hera, you are pregnant….."

Hera let out a cry of joy as she jumped out of her throne and bounded over to Zeus, "You here that honey! We are going to be having a child!"

Zeus's expression however didn't change as he continued to look forward at the fates.

Quickly noticing that Zeus wasn't sharing her enthusiasm about the news her expression changed from one of joy to one of confusion.

One of the Fates cleared their throats, regaining the attention of the room.

"As my sister was trying to say before she got interrupted….Yes Hera is pregnant, as well as Leto, Metis, Maia and Demeter." Declared Clotho.

That's when shit hit the ceiling.

Hera let out a scream filled with fury and pain as she turned back towards Zeus. Who was now cowering in his throne arms out in front to try and ward his very pissed off wife away. She was shaking with rage as she attempted to contain her true form blasting apart the throne room.

Her aura was flared to the max as she looked at her husband. The power seeping out of her causing the floor to crack as she made her way to her unfaithful pig of a husband.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU CHEATING SON OF A BITCH!" Howled Hera, "Not only have you been sleeping around, you have fathered children with them!

Zeus was now whimpering on his throne as looked into his wife's rage filled eyes, "Now honey it's not…" Was as far as Zeus got before Hera blasted him with a beam of godly energy knocking him unconscious.

"DON'T you dare honey me Zeus!" Growled Hera as she spat in his general direction. Before turning to face the next to face her wrath. Demeter.

Poseidon, Hades and Hestia were shocked at what they heard and subsequently saw. Completely disgusted with their little brother. What right did he have to remain unfaithful to the most faithful immortal? Lucky for Zeus, Hera knocked him unconscious before they had a chance to contribute to his punishment. The momentary silence after Hera's rightful rage calmed was broken by the sobs of Demeter.

Demeter was disgusted with herself she felt terrible at what she did with her married brother. Hera's cold, spiteful glare pushed her over the edge. That's when floodgates holding back her tears broke and began to sob uncontrollably.

Hera marched up to Demeter, wavering slightly at the state of her sister. No matter, she had a hand in her husband's unfaithfulness she deserves what she's about to get.

"DEMETER…" Hera managed to yell out. However before being able to continue Demeter had scrambled out of her throne and threw herself at her feet.

"Sister...What…I have done is unforgivable. I'm so incredibly sorry. It doesn't make much of a difference now, but if it makes you feel any better. I was terribly intoxicated, I didn't know it was Zeus until the next morning." Sobbed Demeter.

Gods dammit! I can't stay mad at that excuse and those large brown, teary eyes.

Instead of speaking, Hera starred into Demeter's tear filled eyes not saying anything. Shutting her own eyes as she swung her arm towards Demeter's face. Giving Demeter a resounding slap that she would not soon forget and walking back to her throne. Her anger temporarily leaving her as tears began to pour out of her own eyes.

Seeing this Hestia immediately flashed over to her younger sister embracing. Doing her best to comfort her as her world comes crashing down around her.

Poseidon and Hades both sighed and looked at each other shaking their heads. Both knew this was most likely the start of a problem that wouldn't be ending anytime soon. On top of that this was the good news.

Hades looked towards the center of the room to see the Fates watching with amused grins on their faces. Internally making Hades want to take the Fates down to the field of punishment for a few centuries. Externally there was no indication of his inner rage. Matter of fact there wasn't any indication of any emotion at all on Hades face.

"If you Fates are done messing with my family. Would you be so kind to continue with this news? The sooner you do that the sooner you can leave." Spat the now scowling Hades, slightly succumbing to his anger.

That being said garnered the attention of everyone in the room. The sobbing Demeter and Hera; along with the recently awoken Zeus included.

"If you insist, Lord Hades" mocked Clotho.

"From the depths of Tartarus an enemy shall rise. To challenge the rule of the gods in a war worse than any before." Eerily said all three Fates in an unnatural voice that sent shivers down the spines of the Olympians.

The children of Kronos and Rhea all froze in fear at the thought of another war, especially one that would be worse than the last.

Zeus was the first to recover from the fear that shocked all. Unlike his siblings who were weary of another possibly worse war. The pride got to his head and scoffed at the idea of someone being able to challenge his rule.

"HA we have already defeated the Titans once, if they dare rise from Tartarus they will be beaten down like before. Nothing shall take my throne!" Roared Zeus with a cocky smile present on his face.

"Hmmm….Believe what you want Olympian. Be warned this is not a war you should take lightly." Warned Atropos.

The Fates then flashed out in clouds of dark mist not giving the Olympians a chance to question what was said.

"Brother why must you be such a buffoon!" Growled Hades, "We could have questioned them about this enemy! But noooo, you just had to piss of the Fates!

Zeus turned to face his elder brother with a very irritated expression, "Don't question me brother! Remember who wears the crown in this relationship!"

"Brother you said it yourself this is a council not a dictatorship!" Yelled the now standing and fuming Hades.

"It does not matter what I said, only what I say now! All of you get out of my sight!" Roared Zeus who was now erratically sparking with lightning.

Hades immediately left, calling the shadows in the room to flock to him until he had disappeared.

Poseidon just frowned and shook his head as he dissolved into mist.

Hestia still preoccupied with comforting her distraught sister flashed them away in a burst of flames.

Demeter still had a few tears falling down her face as she teleported away.

That left Zeus sitting on his throne grimacing at the very thought of his siblings. He was their King, he knew best. So he began to think out a plan on how to weaken the Titans before they rose out of the Pit. Smiling devilishly at his own ingenious plan he flashed away in a massive bolt of lightning.

Little did Zeus know it was not the Titans he would have to worry about…

* * *

Rhea was a tad disappointed she did not have any one on one time with her recently reunited children. Still she was grinning at the thought of spending even more time with them in the future.

At the moment she was making her way through the halls of her cave to her Perseus's room. Knowing Hestia would have to be headed off to Olympus for the sudden council meeting and knowing Perseus he would be as restless as ever. Gods I swear the boy becomes even more alive at night Rhea thought to herself.

She was pleasantly surprised to see Perseus seemingly asleep, with Hestia leaning over him for one finale goodnight kiss to the forehead. Warming Rhea's heart at the site of the love Hestia shown for her little brother. She has practically became his second mother this past few months after all.

Rhea was broken from her thoughts as she felt small arms reach around her waist. Looking down to see Hestia back in her eight year old form, before she herself wrapped her arms around her eldest daughter in a loving embrace.

"I love you mother. Tonight was the most fun I've had in ages. It's hard to believe Percy has the power to make everyone just want to enjoy life. Heck he even broke through Hades emotional barriers in a matter of hours." Remarked Hestia.

"I know daughter, he does seem to have that kind of effect on people" beamed Rhea in return.

Braking off the embrace, Rhea's smile receded slightly as a certain seriousness took over.

"Hestia dear I know you have to go now. Promise you will be back tomorrow evening and make sure you bring your siblings. We still have much too discuss." Calmly stated Rhea.

Hestia just smiled in return, "Of course mother, I will see you then."

Next she flashed away in her signature burst of flames, leaving Rhea alone at the entrance to Perseus's room.

As she was turning away to head to her room to retire for the night a sound caught her attention.

"Mama come here." Croaked a tired sounding Perseus.

Looking back across the room she saw her little boy with his head slightly risen from the pillow looking directly towards her. Giving him a small smile of recognition she slowly walked over to him. Sitting on the edge of his bed, beginning to run her fingers through the black mop on his head.

Rhea whispered, "What it is Perseus dear?"

Gently knocking Rhea's hand away from his hair with his own, he slowly looked up looking directly into his mother's brown, loving eyes and whispered back, "I just wanna say I love you Mommy. Today was the best. You are the best Mamma ever."

Rhea began to tear up at the sight of her little boy and his black and gold orbs staring up at her saying some of kindest words ever spoken to her ever. To top it all off her adorable little Perseus collapsed into his pillow as the last word left his mouth.

Slowly leaning toward her baby boy with a small smile filled with emotion on her face. She positioned herself right next to his ear affectionately whispering, "And you my boy, are the best son ever."

Giving him one final kiss on the head.

**A.N: Well I thought this came out kinda good? At least the first half anyway. Sorry for the lack of Percy in this chapter, just trying to lay the foundations for the future and what not. Defiantly should be more Percy in the chapters to come. **

**Plan is to start skipping around some as Percy ages and interacts with his siblings more and what not. **

**Also when the time comes, I don't plan on going into to much detail with the upcoming giant war. It will be more "filler" to set the stage for what i have planned for later. Probably. **

**Lastly I don't plan on making this a PercyxHestia fic, its possible but really unlikely. Aiming for a brother sister relationship type thing with them. **

**Love,**

**NMR **

**P.S. Thank you for all the kind reviews, it means a lot :) **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Spar**

Four years have passed since the gods learned of the threat that could lead to their downfall. However all is not well on Olympus. In a time where cooperation is needed, there is none. Instead petty arguments are fought and grudges are being held. All of this malcontent is stemming from Zeus, his ego has grown and rationality shrunk forcing away his siblings to varying degrees.

Hades began to spend more and more time in the underworld, distancing himself more and more from his family. Poseidon also spent more time in his domain. Unlike Hades however he made an effort to keep in contact with the ones he still cared for on Olympus. Demeter spent much of her time watching over the mortals and caring for her recently born child, Persephone, ignoring the ongoing conflicts of Olympus. Hestia, well Hestia did what she has always done and tended the hearth. The hearth was not what it once was though. It was a shadow of what it once was, dimmer and colder than ever before.

Then there was Hera who has changed the most, the caring and family oriented person she was is no more. She has become bitter and spiteful from Zeus's unfaithfulness to her. He was given a second chance but had recently gone back on his word again, this time with some mortal! Not even another goddess, making this the worst betrayal yet. On top of that she recently had birthed Zeus another son, a son he subsequently threw off of Olympus because he wasn't what Zeus "wanted". That was the same night she found out about his affair. Hera was broken, and as much as her other siblings tried they couldn't pull her out of her depression.

There was still one person that had the ability to brighten up everyone's day. Even if it was only temporarily, everyone was able to forget about the problems of Olympus when Perseus was around.

* * *

"HA! You are going to have to do better than that little brother! Boasted Poseidon as he sent a wave of water to knock Perseus back.

A now very wet and frowning Percy was in the process of picking himself up off the sandy white beach him and his brother were sparring on.

"No fair brother! You said no powers this time." Whined Percy, giving his older brother an indignant look.

Poseidon just chuckled at his brother's frustration, "All is fair in love and war Percy!"

"This is isn't love or war! This is a spar!" Percy cried out.

Not giving Percy a chance to fully recover, Poseidon dashed at him attempting to catch him of guard with a powerful thrust from his trident. In the nick of time Percy was able to swing his blade up, just barely redirecting the oncoming trident.

Just as quickly Percy rolled away from Poseidon, creating some space between the two. Giving him some time to catch his breath.

Poseidon had his classic crazy eyed, mischievous smile look on his face as he turned to face Percy "Now that's more like it Percy!"

"You are just lucky we happen to be fighting on the beach brother!" Percy retorted, as he mindlessly spun his sword; waiting for Poseidon to make the next move.

"Well it's not my fault you choose to fight here oh wise warrior! Teased Poseidon.

Percy narrowed his eyes at his brother, clearly irritated. "You know darn well why we had to fight here! Mom won't let us fight inside the house anymore because of what happened last time….She grounded me for a month because of that!"

This being heard caused Poseidon to breakdown in a laugh holding his stomach. Seeing an opportunity Percy made his move. Abruptly closing the gap between the two, slashing at Poseidon's trident arm attempting to disarm him.

The hit never came, before Percy's attacked landed another burst of water hit him in the side knocking him many feet away. Once again Poseidon was rushing at Percy attempting to thrust his trident at him. Restarting battle sequence that had just ended.

* * *

Unknown to the pair of sparring brothers was a triad of women observing them from a distance. Rhea, Hestia and Hera had decided that today they would relax by watching two of their favorite people spar.

"I just can't get over how fast Percy is growing!" Commented Hera, while watching Poseidon and Percy go head to head.

Rhea herself was quite astonished at how fast her son was developing. At five years of age he was already looking like a young mortal teenager. Even for a godling, this was an incredibly fast pace. Perseus physically had grown several feet over the past four years, putting on a decent amount of muscle as well. The most distinguishing change however was his eyes, once black with swirls of gold. Now were a deep black. They may now be as black as a moonless, cloudy night, yet one could see all the emotions Percy felt through those eyes. Making them rather intriguing and very breath taking. Besides that Perseus was the same as ever, with his constantly messed up hair, lopsided grins, energetic and carefree personality.

"Yeah before we know it Percy is gonna be all grown up and have his own set of domains." Hestia added.

Hera looked at her sister curiously, "I wonder what his domains will be? It irks me not being able to know for another five years."

Hearing her daughters talking about her Perseus brought a few tears to Rhea's eyes. These tears were a combination of happiness and sadness. Happy because her perfect little boy would be all grown up. On the other hand he would no longer want to be her baby boy and would probably go on to live his own life. Sighing slightly to herself as she returned her gaze to the sparring brothers.

* * *

Percy was drenched, he was working up quite the sweat fighting his brother but it was mostly just from Poseidon continuously blasting him with water. At the moment they were at a standstill. Both watching the other through narrowed and focused eyes as they circled around each other waiting for the other to make a move. Not wanting to wait anymore Percy decided to do what he has learned to do best. Wing it.

Charging at his raven haired elder brother, Percy began to bombard Poseidon with a mix of slashes and thrusts. Poseidon wouldn't budge however and kept Percy at a distance with the superior range of his trident while blocking all of his attacks.

"Come on brother, is that all you got!" Taunted Poseidon while continuously blocking all of Percy's attacks.

A look of frustration crossed Percy's face as he redoubled his assault even faster than before. Pushing Poseidon back, but not making any real progress as Poseidon masterfully blocked his attacks.

Percy was growing tired and it was beginning to show as his attacks were becoming slower and wilder. He knew if he wanted to win this now would be his last shot. That's when a lightbulb went off in his head causing a small but sneaky smile to appear on his face.

Raising his blade above his head he dashed at Poseidon going in for a downward slash. As Poseidon moved to catch the blade in between the prongs of his trident Percy made his move. With incredible speed he stopped his swing and in one motion harmlessly spun past the prongs of the trident.

Faster than the now wide eyed Poseidon could follow Percy had spun past his trident and continued to disarm him with the flat end of his sword. Following up with a strong kick to the chest. The next thing Poseidon knew he was on his back in the sand, feeling the cold edge of a blade against his next.

"Who's laughing now aqua man?" mocked Percy with a confident smirk present on his face, "Yield?"

"That's funny, I was about to ask you the same thing." Jokingly said Poseidon.

Percy just rolled his eyes but kept his sword against his brother's neck.

"Come on…." Was all Percy managed to get out before yet another wave knocked him clear off his feet, landing flat on his back a few feet away. Followed by the sensation of feeling of two sharp points on both sides of his neck. Opening his eyes to see the business end of his brother's trident positioned at his neck. Even worse he saw his brothers face. Complete with a wide smile and mirthful sea green eyes staring down at him.

"So LITTLE brother," Poseidon beamed, putting extra emphasis on little. "Would you like to yield now?"

Percy, in response indistinguishably grumbled some words before nodding his head ever so slightly.

"Ha-ha Yes I still got it!" Poseidon exclaimed as he started doing a cheesy victory jig.

Sitting up now, Percy shook his head at his older brother's antics. Trying to stay upset at such a happy go lucky person like Poseidon is impossible, before long Percy was chuckling watching his brother dance away.

Finally, after a few minutes of Poseidon breaking it down he managed to get himself under control. Still grinning like a fool he walked over to help Percy off the sandy ground.

Percy gratefully accepted his brother's hand as he was heaved up onto his feet.

"Thanks Poseidon, but just you wait till I get my domains. We'll see who is the one dancing is then!" Percy said half-joking.

In response Poseidon firmly patted Percy on the back, causing him to stumble some. Before giving him a mischievous grin, "Good, I can stop taking it easy on you then…Come on let's get out here, I think I see some nosy family members in the distance."

Next thing Percy knew Poseidon was sprinting off towards three womanly figures off in the distance.

"WAIT! You weren't really taking it easy on me?" Percy yelled, "Poseidon!"

Poseidon looked back just long enough to give his black eyed, little brother a wink that didn't give away anything.

Sighing to himself Percy raced after his elder brother.

* * *

Rhea was deep in thought staring across the sea as the sun was beginning to set, it was beautiful she thought. Absolutely mezmorizing, the dimming light reflected off the sea it was so very tranquil. It helped take away her worries.

Deep down she felt like something was off, not just the fact about the impending war for Olympus. Something just wasn't right, she still hasn't been at full power since Percy's birth, and if anything it was dwindling at a slow pace. She didn't want to worry any of her children about this, they all have enough on their plates.

Rhea was brought back to the world by the sound of her daughters cheering. Looking up to see her two most fun-loving sons sprinting up the hill from the beach towards them. The chemistry between the two brought a small smile to her face. Poseidon was the care-free older brother that was always giving him a hard time, but was always there when it matter. Percy definitely looked up to him, always striving to one up as well. At the end of the day she knew that both of them would put their life on the line if the other was in danger.

"WHOOP WHOOP, Poseidon wins again!" Yelled Poseidon into the sky.

A few seconds later an out of breath Perseus caught up, immediately putting his hands on his knees breathing heavy.

"You….cheated…..again!" Hissed Perseus in between his breaths.

Poseidon strolled over to Hestia resting his arm on his shoulder before looking back at Percy, "Like I said before, all is fair in love and war. Plus there is no shame in losing to the best trident user on Olympus!"

Hestia rolled her eyes while gently removing Poseidon's arm from her shoulder, "You are the only trident using Olympian on Olympus Poseidon."

"Not for long dear sister, Amphitrite is expecting any week now. Boy or girl no child of mine will be going through life without my awesome trident skills." Said Poseidon proudly.

Everyone rolled their eyes and chuckled a little bit hearing this.

"Hey brother if you are done basing in your own glory, could you dry me off real quick?" asked Percy.

Smirking slightly Poseidon snapped his fingers and Percy became dry immediately.

Sending Poseidon a thankful smile, he ran towards Hestia to give her a quick hug. Followed up by a long, loving embrace with Hera.

The two have really bonded since Hera was introduced to him the day after she learned of Zeus's cheating ways from the Fates. Perseus's loving nature took over immediately, becoming a rock for Hera to lean on and vent her feelings to. While Hera took an immediate likening to Percy, he was practically the son she always wanted. She and Hestia had pretty much become his surrogate mothers just as much as they were his sisters.

"Hello there Perseus." Said a smiling Hera.

"Heraaaaaa, no one calls me Perseus but mother." Complained a now pouting Percy.

Giving Percy a gleeful smile while ruffling his hair, "Now Perseus big sisters always know best! Isn't that right Hestia?"

"Of course dear sister." Hestia responded with a wide smile and playful twinkle in her eyes.

"Ugh you guys are ridicules." Protested Percy, "Poseidon aren't you gonna lend your bro some support?"

Poseidon's eyes widened at the thought of it, "Yeah right brother, I have learned my lesson. A women's wrath is nothing to trifle with, especially these two."

Rhea, Hestia and Hera started uncontrollably laughing at the sound of Poseidon's words in combination with the scared look on his face.

Frowning in defeat Percy sat on the ground and looked up at the slowly darkening sky. Becoming lost in its beauty. Not finding his way back to the real world till felt someone sit down beside him.

Percy looked over to see his lovely mother looking up at the sky as well.

"It's beautiful isn't?" Rhea whispered just loud enough to be audible.

"Yes, yes it is mother." Agreed Perseus as he returned his gaze to the sky as more and more stars began to appear.

Not breaking his gaze from the night Percy asked, "Where did everyone else go ma?"

"Ha-ha they left when you were busy star gazing. You missed another one of Poseidon and Hestia's, classic arguments about which is better, fire or water. Oh and by the way I have a surprise for you tomorrow." Stated Rhea continuing to look up into the night to not give away anything.

The whole surprise thing caught Perseus's attention. Quickly breaking his gaze from the sky, turning to face his mother with a curious expression, "Surprise, oh oh what kind of surprise!?"

Rhea ignored her son for a few more seconds before his pleas for an answer got to her, "An old friend Perseus, on the island of Delos."

**A.N: Well that's another chapter down! Hope everyone likes it. Took me a little longer than i would of liked, but hey writers block. Some things to note i guess, Percy will be turning into a full god and what not at age ten aka five years from this scene. Also next chapter plan to elaborate more on what good ole Zeus has been up to. On top of that going to be introducing a certain silver eyed female godling next chapter if ya catch my drift. Think that's everything? Anyway love all the supportive and kind reviews, you all are the best!**

**Have a great day,**

**NMR**


End file.
